


His Idiots

by Pogniscrow



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, chamwhi, everyone loves daehwi, jinhwi, like everyone, like it's just people loving daehwi and treating him like a prince, my favorite concept, this is just pointless fluff, winkhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pogniscrow/pseuds/Pogniscrow
Summary: Daehwi never knew getting ready for school could be this exasperating





	His Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that picture of Jihoon and Daehwi in their SOPA uniform. This literally has no point, I just wanted Daehwi being loved. The theme is everyone loves Daehwi.

“Daehwi, get up.”

It’s soft, gentle and raspy, the voice. Daehwi cracks his tired eyes open to take in the sight of Jinyoung shaking him awake.

Morning wake up calls were usually conducted by Jisung, but Jinyoung’s elected to take this burden away from the oldest hyung—well for Daehwi, at least.

 It started after the numerous incidents following him over the past few months. Woojin usually took over as the doting older brother figure in the general scheme of things, but Jinyoung has recently taken up the role of protective boyfriend to another level. 

“Daehwi, you have an exam today, come on get up.”

They’re huddled into Jinyoung’s bed, with the Daehwi leaning into the wall, Jinyoung’s left arm still cushioning his neck and the right gently shaking him up.

Daehwi groans into his pillow, turning away from his boyfriend to face the wall. Jinyoung remains undeterred, choosing to ruffle Daehwi’s hair and poke his cheek.

“Come on, breakfast is ready. Jihoon’s in the shower already, it's time to move.” Jinyoung says as he leans in closer to Daehwi.

Daehwi notes that Jinyoung, unlike him, doesn’t smell like dried sweat and fried chicken anymore. He’s also wearing a lycra shirt, the one he uses when he and Jihoon go workout. Daehwi turns around to find Jinyoung already geared up and ready to hit the gym.

“Why are you already dressed?”

“Woojin and I are going to the gym because you and Jihoon have tests.”

The other members have started working out recently. The older members usually all worked out together, while Jinyoung and Jihoon paired up to train their upper body. Daehwi wasn’t required, well, because he was stick thin already—a fact Jinyoung and Woojin used to feed him more than necessary.

And as much as he enjoyed not working out, seeing Jinyoung coming back with a more toned physique was a different experience altogether. But he would never admit this to anyone, Jinyoung especially.

“The question still stands, why are you already dressed?”

“I set my alarm for five.”

“Why?”

“So I could wake you up.”

Daehwi glares at him through his blankets, “No you don’t. You’re usually smelly and disheveled when you make me up.”

Jinyoung groans as he lies on top of Daehwi, earning him a grunt from the other boy, “Fine. I just know you get pressured when someone, especially me, goes out of their way for you.”

Daehwi groans under Jinyoung’s weight, “Yeah, because it’s unnecessary.”

Jinyoung pouts as he starts lining pecks up Daehwi’s neck. Jinyoung is incessant when he wants to be, and he uses every trick in the book, that includes kissing.

 “I like spoiling you, so get up. I want you to feel guiltier when you find out what’s for breakfast,” he says as he places one lingering kiss at the base of his neck before he shuffles out of the room.

“JINYOUNG!”

Daehwi gets up sluggishly, hugging the blanket around himself as he trudges to the sitting area where most of the members were already seated.

Daehwi plops himself down beside Minhyun and Jaehwan, with the former handing him a plate and a bowl of rice.

“Morning, have a nice sleep?” he chirps with a grin. Jaehwan on his other side ruffles his hair and calls him cute, as per usual. Daehwi responds to Jaehwan with a thankful smile before shaking his head at Minhyun, hair still sticking up in odd angles and shirt still smelling like the night before, “I had a very rude awakening.”

Minhyun snickers and leaves him to coordinate himself to the world, only for it to be interrupted by someone smacking him on the head.

“You didn’t eat dinner last night!” a voice says from above him. Daehwi recognizes the high-pitched squeal in a heartbeat.

“Good morning to you too, Woojin.”

Woojin squeezes in between him and Minhyun, while placing down a small plate overloaded with kimchi in front of Daehwi.

“Woojin, isn’t that too much for one person?”

His surrogate brother glares at him, “Not funny, you didn’t eat dinner last night and you have a test today, you need all the nutrients you can get. So eat up, kimchi’s your favorite, right?”

“I don’t love kimchi this much.”

 “Shut it, before I start force feeding you.”

Daehwi relents, arms raised in surrender as he picks up his chopsticks and starts poking at some kimchi and mixing it with rice.

Ever since they’ve lived in the dorms, Woojin has made it his life’s mission to embody Rhymer, Donghyun, and Youngmin in one very small and loud body. The incidents in the airports and with the crowds were not helping him relieve himself of his constantly worried older brother figure.

And as much as he wants to be just a little bit freer, he can’t blame them for worrying. So, he eats his kimchi and rice before a very, very chipper Jinyoung comes squeezing beside him.

It’s a well-known fact in the dorm that Daehwi and Jinyoung always sit together during meal times, with Daehwi on the left and Jinyoung on the right. It’s a weird habit that the two—and the rest—have adapted to. So much so that it was instinctual for Jaehwan to move a few inches away from Daehwi without him even noticing.

Jinyoung plops down with a bowl of samgyetang and Daehwi looks at him skeptically. He’s pretty sure Jinyoung could have never made samgyetang, let alone make it so early in the morning without involving the fire department.

“Where did you buy it?”

Jinyoung looks at him with a pout, “I made it.”

“And I like bucket hats.”

Jinyoung’s face falls, “The managers bought it for me.”

Daehwi smiles and places a quick peck on his cheek, “Thank you.”

Jinyoung chirps up once again and they eat in relative peace, because there really isn’t any peace to speak off in the dorm, not when they’re preparing for the comeback and you have Kim Jaehwan, Ha Sungwoon and Ong Seongwoo stirring trouble every five seconds.

Jinyoung keeps on refilling his plate with food—it’s sort of obsessive and sweet at the same time. He would sometimes get into these moods where he’s just overflowing with affection, and it overwhelms Daehwi, mostly because he has not seen someone dote on someone so happily. But Daehwi’s learned to just accept the affection.

On the other end of the spectrum is Woojin trying his hardest to know what role to play when talking to Daehwi. He shifts from emotionally constipated father to nagging mother at weird intervals in the day. As annoying it may be, he still loves him to bits.

It’s weird for Woojin, having to shift from the middle brother to a mother, father, older brother and band member all at the same time. Daehwi often tells him to stop and concentrate on himself, but Woojin is as stubborn as he is caring. Daehwi’s just learned to accept him as his own weird, dysfunctional family rolled into one very confused boy.

A boy he loves very, very much.

He finishes his breakfast, and Jinyoung, because he’s still in a mood, brings their plates back to the kitchen where Minhyun has begun cleaning dishes.

Right at that moment, Jihoon comes strolling from his room in full yellow garb hair still damp and eyes still a bit swollen from lack of sleep.

“Daehwi go get ready, we have to leave. I’ve packed all your stuff already.”

Oh yeah, ever since Daehwi became Jihoon’s junior in school, he’s found it necessary to be his responsible older brother. It was kind of embarrassing, because JIhoon would bring him to his classroom and wait for him after. It has come to the point of Jihoon even checking his schedule and homework from time to time.

“Daehwi, come on you take so long in the bathroom, get hopping,” Jihoon scolds pushing him to the bathroom.

Daehwi observes himself in the mirror, noting that this face is still a bit swollen and his hair is a model bird’s nest, so he starts washing his face until he notices a very small, but very apparent mark on his reflection glaring him in angry red.

“BAE JINYOUNG!!”

 

* * *

 

After finally scolding his boyfriend and Jisung revoking Jinyoung cuddling privileges for a week, Daehwi is finally dressed and ready to take the exams. He gets out of the room and Jisung is there with reassuring smile.

“Here, a lucky carrot pen.”

Daehwi looks at him, “Didn’t your fan give this to you?”

“Daehwi I tried, I really did, but I feel like hurling whenever I see it in my room so please just take it.”

Daehwi shakes his head, “Sure.”

He heads to the big room to look for his bag. Normally, one would assume that Daehwi would have his bag in his own room, but when you live with Jinyoung and Jihoon, said bag likes to travel between rooms. 

True enough, there surrounding his bag are the three idiots, while across them, Guanlin sits with an expression of both confusion and awe.

“You know, I’m younger than you, but no one treats me like this.”

Daehwi sits next to him and sighs, “You can also lift Jihoon like a stick so there’s that.”

Guanlin accepts this answer and plops down on his bed as Jinyoung, Jihoon and Woojin start re-arranging his bag for no apparent reason.

“Are you guys just about done?”

The three turn their heads toward Daehwi before Jihoon stands and hands Daehwi his bag.

“We were just checking everything, so that you don’t accidentally leave anything behind.”

Daehwi sighs. He’s experienced them being _this_ suffocating, but never together and in the morning. He appreciates the concern, but he does possess working limbs.

“Whatever, let’s go Jihoon.”

Woojin shoots up, “Hey, don’t forget to make him eat!”

Jihoon nods.

Jinyoung is suddenly behind Daehwi, “Good luck with your test, do your best,” he says with a smile.

Daehwi is groggy and still pretty pissed at Jinyoung for leaving a small hickey at the base of his neck, but with the hopeful smile radiating from him, Daehwi is hard-pressed to stay angry.  

“Yes, I will. Thank you.” Daehwi says flashing him a smile. Jihoon and Daehwi start walking out but Jinyoung does a final lunge for his arm, “Wait, one more thing.”

Daehwi has no time to react as Jinyoung plants a sweet kiss on Daehwi’s cheek, “Good luck kiss,” he says.

Woojin smacks Jinyoung on the head and Jihoon just grabs Daehwi before Jinyoung starts pulling another stunt.

They board the van and Jihoon smiles at Daehwi as he takes out sheets of paper and stares at him guiltily.

“Um, time to review.”

Daehwi closes his eyes and reminds himself that they’re doing this out of love and not because the universe wants to spite him.

“Fine.”

Jihoon reviews him for the rest of the ride, up until Daehwi feels sleep invade him. This does not get away from Jihoon’s hypersensitive radar as he prompts him to rest.

“Daehwi, come here.” Jihoon says warmly.

Daehwi stops from leaning his head on the window to look at Jihoon who was on the other side, body leaning towards him, with Jihoon patting his shoulder.

“Lean on me.”

Daehwi shakes his head, pointing to the window, but Jihoon is not having it. He heaves Daehwi next to him and all but shoves his head on his shoulder.

“You didn’t bring a neck pillow, I could have stolen one from Woojin’s pile if you told me you were still sleepy.”

Daehwi has learned that today nothing he could do would deter his generous group of benefactors from showering him with love. He doesn’t know when Jihoon got dragged into this team of overprotective idiots, but he’s pretty glad he did.

At the beginning, he and Jihoon were only casual acquaintances. The two only got paired during Boy in Luv and were never quite able to bond after that. They did get a bit closer because of Jinyoung, but it was only after becoming Wanna One that they really got to talking. And after having to wrestle Woojin to the ground every other day and Jinyoung treating him like a human punching bag, Jihoon found solace and calm with Daehwi and Guanlin. But even with the youngest Jihoon managed to be the one being taken care of, so he concentrated all that older brotherly affection towards Daehwi.

Well, most of them did, but Jihoon especially.

He’s become this warm embrace that never is as overbearing as Jinyoung or Woojin. While Jinyoung took the role of the loving, affectionate boyfriend and Woojin was the doting and ever-worried mother/father/brother/idiot, Jihoon was the odd in between. Affectionate enough and doting enough while not completely overwhelming him. Daehwi may complain about them being too much, but he still appreciates them and their efforts, it made him feel loved.

“Thanks.”

Jihoon just smiles back.

“I wanted to strangle you, Woojin and Jinyoung this morning,” Daehwi whispers quietly, “but I still love you guys.”

Jihoon snickers softly, sweetly, “We love you too Daehwi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and stupid, but still do leave comments to motivate me to finish my other fics. Thank you!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter to hear me spazz about Jinhwi: @jinhwisupreme  
> or you can direct comments, suggestions and hatred to my cc: https://curiouscat.me/jinhwisupreme


End file.
